Johannes Brandoun
__NOEDITSECTION__ Johannes Brandoun griff auf Seiten Englands in einen Konflikt zwischen Stralsund und Englands ein. Er wird mehrmals als Auftraggeber genannt. Leben Namensvarianten: John Brandoun, Johannes Branthun Kunze Nr. 345,6 , Johannis Brandon Kunze Nr. 346,3 , Johannis Brantun Kunze Nr. 347,21 , John Brandon, Johanne Brandon HR I.3, Nr. 404, S. 405/406 , Brandon aus LynnHR 1.5, 440 §27. Lebensdaten:~ um 1400 Herkunft: England, Lynn Tätigkeitsgebiet: Nordsee Verwandtschaft: unbekannt Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: * Ihm werden zwischen 1391 und 1404 mehrere Angriffe auf Schiffe von Stralsundern zugerechnet bzw. wird er für diese Angriffe haftbar gemacht. * Die Angriffe waren die Reaktion auf eine Festnahme englischer Güter der Stadt Stralsund - in den Jahren 1398 und 1399 schaffte es Brandoun, durch legale Festnahmen einen Großteil seines Verlustes wieder gutzumachen. * In einem Klageartikeln aus Stralsund werden Johannes Branthun mehrere Vergehen vorgeworfen. Die Vorfälle beziehen sich alle auf das Jahr 1396, am Tag der Feier von Christi Geburt. Dort soll der Angeklagte das Schiff von Paulus Stenvelt, welches im Hafen von Lynn lag, ausgeraubt haben. Die Beute belief sich auf: 5 Lasten Fischsoße und 400 Lasten Holz die aus dem Besitz von Hinrico Quekel; 4 Lasten minus 2 Krüge Fischsoße aus dem Besitz von Johannes de Haren; 3 Lasten Fischsoße aus dem Besitz von Hermanno Kemeringhe; 2 Lasten Fischsoße aus dem Besitz von Hinrico Halsterbergh und schließlich 2 Lasten aus dem Besitz von Lambertus Poleman. Kunze Nr. 345,6 * Im Jahr 1400 wird Johannes Brandoun vorgeworfen, im Hafen von London ein Schiff des Kapitäns Petro Franke in Besitz von Nicholao Voghen, Arnoldo Poleman und Limberto Poleman aus Stralsund beschlagnahmt zu haben. Kunze Nr. 345,7 Dies wird als Beginn der hanseatischen Schiffverluste in diesem Konflikt gesehen. * In einem späteren Artikel in den Hanseakten aus England wird dies teilweise gerechtfertigt, da Johannes Brandoun um 1391 selbst zum Opfer wurde und sich so seinen Verlust ausgeglichen hat, angeblich mit Legitimation des Königs Richard II. von England. Kunze Nr. 346, 3 * Ende Mai 1400 wurden die Kaperbriefe des John Brandoun und anderer Kaufleute aus Lynn erneuert, gleichzeitig sollte er von 2 weiteren Schiffen (zu seinen vieren) verstärkt werden. * John Brandon soll zusammen mit William Terry und William Prince zu dem Kommando der nördlichen Flotte Englands gehöhrt haben, mit der Aufgabe eine Seeblockade vor den schottischen Häfen zu errichtenC. J. Ford: Piracy or Policy (1979), S. 66, um die Versorgung Schottlands mit Rohstoffen und Lebensmitteln zu unterbinden. * Im Jahre 1401 und 1402 soll die nordliche Flotte des Königs unter dem Kommando von John Brandon, William Terry und William Prince zahlreiche Schiffe, die auf dem Weg nach Schottland befanden, beschlagnahmt haben - mit der Begründung, die Schiffe seien mit Vorräten für Schottland beladen worden.C. J. Ford: Piracy or Policy (1979), S. 72-73 * Im Klageartikel der Preußen vom Jahre 1405 werden die "Leute des Brandon" angeklagt das Schiff von Henrici Henricson gestohlen zu haben.Kunze Nr. 319, 7. Status: unbekannt Fahrgemeinschaften: unbekannt Auftraggeber: unbekannt Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: unbekannt Sonstige Tätigkeiten: unbekannt Sonstiges * Im Jahr 1388 ist ein Johanne Brandon aus York ("Eboracum") in einer Liste von Kaufleuten überliefert, die gegenüber dem englischen Hof Schädigungen ihrer Güter in Preußen beklagt hatten.HR I.3, Nr. 404, S. 405/406 * In einer Antwort der Engländer auf die 20 alten und 16 neuen Klageartikel der Preußen, taucht John Brandon unter dem Namen Brandone de Lenna auf: ''"Ad vicesimumseptimum articulum, in quo conqueritur pro Henrico Henrykson, apud Hagam est appunctatum, quod recepta informacione per arabassiatores Anglie a Brandone de Lenna, qui sunt illi, qui hujusmodi bona receperunt, fiet conquerenti justa, congrua et racionabilis satisfactio in termino pro aliis dampa passis hic per utriusque partis commissarios limitando, quia alias in Prucia hujusmodi articulus fuit approbatus."''HR 1.5, 440 §27 Nachgeprüft in: Francke, Otto (Hg.): Das Verfestungsbuch der Stadt Stralsund, Halle 1875 (Hansische Geschichtsquellen, Bd. 1) Hakluyt, Richard: The Principal Navigations, Voyages, Traffics and Discoveries of the English Nation (...) (1599), Bd. 1, London/Toronto 1927. Kunze, Karl (Hg.): Hanseakten aus England, 1275-1412, Halle 1891 (Hansische Geschichtsquellen, Bd. 6). Koppmann, Karl (Bearb.): Hanserecesse. Die Recesse und andere Akten der Hansetage, hrsg. durch d. Histor. Commission bei d. Koenigl. Acad. d. Wiss., 1870-1897. Bde. I.4 und II.1 Quellen HUB V, Nr. 621(1404) (ausgewertet) HR 1.5, 440 §27 Kunze, Karl (Hrsg.), Hanseakten aus England: 1275-1412, Hildesheim u.a. 2005, 154. Artikel: 345,6,7. S. 281, Anm. 5, 346,3. 347,21. (ausgewertet) Literatur C. J. Ford: Piracy or Policy (1979), S. 63-78 Pitcaithly 2011, S. 64. ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Brandoun, Johannes